


the taste of (his) cherry chap stick

by iwaslut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff (?), M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, That's it, and atsumu rocking his cherry chapstick like a bad bitch, because we both love one (1) miya atsumu, bokuto and hinata appears for like a second, but we love him anyways, i am sorry i don't even know what this is, if you squint hard enough you might find them, just sakusa being lowkey horny thoughout this fic, lowercase intended, projecting myself onto sakusa, sakusa is gay panicking, that's the whole story, very very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaslut/pseuds/iwaslut
Summary: of cherry tinged lips and a yearning for the loud mouthed snob
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	the taste of (his) cherry chap stick

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! if you are from my twitter welcome 🥰 thanks for checking this fic of mine out ! this was honestly just a very very self-indulgent head cannon that was floating around my mind halfway throughout the day and i decided to write it down amidst my overwhelming pile of assignments (that i have yet to complete, yikes)
> 
> very loosely based on that one song by katy perry,,, you know THAT one ;)
> 
> enjoy !
> 
> (lowercase intended)

this is not good, sakusa's mind unhelpfully supplied, not good at all. his receives are weak and his spikes are all messed up today and it's all because of one miya atsumu.

"tch." adjusting the strap of his mask, sakusa brushed off yet another wobbly serve as he gave a slight glance towards the opposite side of the net. 

there stood miya atsumu, the source of his detriment, parading around with all his pride and glory as he boasted about yet another point won against his "omi-omi".

"omi-kun ! ya don't seem to be in very shape today ya know ! remember, I don't play with scrubs so ya better improve in this instant !" with every word exiting the lips of the gloating blonde, sakusa can't help but to zero in on the very red, very plush lips of the aforementioned. 

if sakusa wasn't pissed before, he definitely was now. as much as he hates to admit it, sakusa has the biggest, fattest crush on the aforementioned setter. it's unbelievable, he thinks, how a germaphobe like him is actually attracted to someone who still to this day, has zero concept of personal hygiene. sakusa believes that he still needed a constant reminder on why he had chosen to like such a rude, snobbish prick of a person when there are tens and thousands-- no, millions of other better fishes in the sea.

now, back to the current situation. don't get sakusa wrong, he isn't a lousy volleyball player in the slightest. after all, he did make it into the black jackals without a single hitch, impressing many with his powerful serves and his (freakishly) flexible wrists. 

huh weird. ever since atsumu arrived at the training center, sakusa couldn't help but notice his lips. it didn't help that sakusa found out atsumu was actually wearing cherry flavoured chapstick for god's sake. 

"yer gonna like my new chapstick ! it's cherry flavoured ! look shoyo !" pulling hinata aside, atsumu had begun to excessively gush about his new find. 

apparently, miya atsumu had finally managed to convince himself to buy lip balm for his crusty, disgusting lips. good, great, one less problem for sakusa to deal with. but what sakusa doesn't understand is why atsumu had chosen to torment him in this way. 

no thanks to atsumu's big mouth, the whole team had soon found out about the cherry chapstick that atsumu was "totally rocking" (as bokuto had put it). sakusa inwardly blamed himself for being affected by such a minor issue. it was bound to happen though, given that atsumu talks a lot, making it hard to not notice the ever moving facial feature of his. however, it seems like his lips were... even redder and smoother than usual ? 

damn, his lips look even more tempting than before. who does he think he is, walking around with those luscious lips of his and breaking down every one of sakusa's resolve ? 

however, amidst his childish frustrations, he realised that well, maybe there's a certain reason why he had chosen to like miya atsumu anyways. even though his day was already ruined by atsumu's stupidly stupid lips that seems to haunt every single inch of sakusa's thoughts and his stupidly stupid unfiltered mouth and his stupidly stupid red lips and -- did he mention his lips twice ? sakusa shook his head, choosing to ignore the provocative thoughts that are currently threatening to split his skull apart.

oh right his lips. atsumu did mention that his lips were getting pretty dry lately. apparently, sakusa had managed to snag the greatest honour of enduring yet another one of atsumu's nonsensical rants. 

over the span of the past few days, atsumu had been going on and on in the locker room lamenting about how he had to get lip balm for himself, which by the way, was a pain to listen to. 

before training, "my lips are cracked ! what do I do ?"

after training, "I don't want to get lip balm, omi omi ! it feels weird !"

and just a few days ago, as sakusa was getting ready to shower, atsumu was still by his side blabbering away about his nonsensical lips and what not. 

"but omi-omi ! lip balm just feels sooo weird on my lips and I can't get used to it !" atsumu pointed towards his lips, pulling and stretching on the cracked surface, as if to make his point clear.

"maybe, just maybe, if you had taken care of it well before, we won't be discussing such a minor issue. now if you will please excuse me, I need to take a bath and I am unable to do so with you blocking my path." 

"we can take a bath together if you like-" grabbing his towel before slamming the locker door shut, sakusa stomped away to the nearest shower with enough irritation to shut atsumu up. 

(he is lucky that his hair was long enough to cover up the ferocious blush on his face)

honestly, fuck that cherry chapstick. it's doing so much damage to sakusa's sanity and judging by atsumu's poor taste in fashion, it was probably just some cheap, lame chapstick from the closest convenience store near atsumu's apartment.

he remembered how atsumu's lips didn't look as alluring a few days before, how he has never really paid any attention to atsumu's lips.

damn atsumu and his stupid cherry chapstick. and damn him and his stupid feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> haha atsumu with cherry chapstick go brrrrr haha
> 
> come scream about haikyuu with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/iwaslut) :)


End file.
